Walking Dead/Season 6
Category:Seasons Season Six of the survival horror series The Walking Dead began airing on AMC on October 11th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. This season saw the return of Lennie James as Morgan Jones from the pilot episode, who is now bumped up to a full series cast member. Joining Lennie is Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams, who was a part of the "Also Starring" cast list from previous seasons. Season six brings with it a whole new series of threats, and even some new allies. The community at Alexandria reaches critical mass as they are set upon by a gang of vicious psychopaths called the Wolves. Rick Grimes and the others meets a long-haired scout named Paul Rovia, or "Jesus", as he prefers, who brings them to a community known as the Hilltop Colony. The threat of the Wolves is eventually quashed, but this only gives rise to the survivors' most dangerous foes to date - the Saviors. After several harrowing encounters with various members of the group, Rick and the others find themselves the captives of the Saviors' leader - Negan. Not everyone will survive. Cast Principal cast Also Starring Guest stars Crew Production * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer Directors * Alrick Riley * Avi Youabian * Billy Gierhart * David Boyd * Greg Nicotero * Jeffrey F. January * Jennifer Lynch * Kari Skogland * Michael E. Satrazemis * Michael Slovis * Stephen Williams Writers * Angela Kang * Channing Powell * Corey Reed * Heather Bellson * Matthew Negrete * Seth Hoffman * Scott M. Gimple Episodes Notes * Beginning with this episode, actors Lennie James and Sonequa Martin-Green are added to the main cast line-up. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this season. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this season. This is her first work on the series as an associate producer. * Christina Perez becomes an associate producer on the series beginning with this season. * Greg Nicotero is the first director to direct an episode from this season. * Carter is the first named human character to die in season six of The Walking Dead. * The first episode of the season, "First Time Again", was filmed partially in color, and partially in black and white. Body count waves goodbye to the following characters who died during the course of season six of The Walking Dead. * Deanna Monroe - Killed by walkers; went down fighting. * Jessie Anderson - Bitten multiple times by walkers; arm severed by Rick Grimes. * Ron Anderson - Impaled through the back by Michonne. * Sam Anderson - Bitten multiple times by walkers. * Saviors - Blown up by a rocket launcher fired by Daryl. * Wolves' leader - Bitten on the arm, then shot by Carol; Destroyed as a walker by Morgan. * Denise Cloyd - Shot through the back of the head with an arrow by Dwight. * Survivor of Rick's Group - Bludgeoned to death with Lucille (barb-wire wrapped baseball bat) by Negan. Home video * Walking Dead: The Complete Sixth Season :* Walking Dead: The Complete Sixth Season/DVD :* Walking Dead: The Complete Sixth Season/Blu-ray See also Category:Alrick Riley Category:Darin Cooper Category:Jason Davis Category:Rachel Goodlett Katz Category:Michael Slovis Category:Alicia Witt Category:Robert Walker-Branchaud Category:Alicia Witt Category:Jeananne Goossen Category:Jill Jane Clements Category:Rus Blackwell Category:Jimmy Gonzales Category:Curtis Jackson Category:Laura M. Beamer